


when they said survival show this is not what I had in mind

by pnthrx



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sadness, Violence, Zombies, all that jazz, also the last two ships are barely there hahahaha just clickbait, but if u squint, its ur classic zombie fic ok u know what zombie fics have, just death in general ok, so if ur uncomfortable w that stuff then id advise u to stay away!, so that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnthrx/pseuds/pnthrx
Summary: Focusing his attention on the mass of trainees now standing in the hallways and the zombies' starved gazes, he quickly put two and two together.Oh shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first work here! my very first one!! yep!! :')  
> anyway can i get uhhhhh dead

 

Taemin's early release from the hospital shocked them all. Nobody expected him to recover so quickly, especially from a condition like enterostenosis. His company came down to the decision that he would rejoin the survival program, and so far, nobody seemed to be complaining. After all, his presence always made everyone smile and laugh, including the national producers. Which was why nobody said anything when they noticed how his walk slowly turn into a shuffle, and how his skin seemed more discolored than usual. They chalked it up to his staying in a hospital bed for too long, leading to a lack of sunlight and forgetting how to walk properly. It seemed like a bit of a reach, but they didn't want to pester the boy in fear of being rude. Instead, they left him free to his own devices and continued to go on with their lives as if Taemin never left in the first place.

 Until the position evaluations. In just a few hours, Taemin's condition went from slightly less than normal to fatal. In one second, he was slurring through rap verses, but in the next, he found himself making contact with the wooden floor with a concerningly loud thud. Jonghyun, in a state of worry, rushed him to the hospital along with the rest of the _Fear_ team. The frail boy's heart monitor beeped slower and slower until it was so faint, the team wondered if it was even powered on anymore. Taemin's skin was saggy and gray, and he couldn't do anything except for burst into spontaneous coughing fits. When the doctors quietly informed the team that they should probably leave, Jonghyun wiped the sweat off his forehead, his eyes filled with worry. He ushered Guanlin out of the door, but Moonbok begged the team to let him stay a little longer. The duo complied as the hip hop president knelt down in front of the dying boy's bed.

Moonbok felt his face stain with tears as he looked over Taemin's body. He was dying, and nobody could do anything about it. "Sorry we couldn't save you, buddy. Hope you have a nice time in heaven." He gave Taemin one last glance through his glassy eyes as he started to walk away. However, he was immediately interrupted as Taemin's jaw sunk into his neck.

* * *

The news of Taemin's death hadn't spread to the rest of the trainees, who were innocently practicing for their respective performances. However, the  _Get Ugly_ team had been doing nearly the opposite of practicing. Daniel was having a mental breakdown after he was criticized the most by Kahi, her berating words about not being a good enough leader still ringing out in his head as he dejectedly worked on the choreography. Samuel and Woojin were in a heated argument over whose dancing style fit the song better, but Jihoon knew it didn't matter in the end- it was a team performance after all. Hyungseob was freaking out over the group's split up state as he tried his best to get the duo to make up, but Jihoon knew he was only making it worse by running around. Seongwoo watched them all from the corner, sipping from his water bottle nonchalantly. But Jihoon knew he was the most worried about the team, and he had every right to be. And as for Jihoon himself? 

The boy in question was currently sprawled out on the practice room floor, facing the ceiling as he blew a stray strand of hair from his face. He knew he was in no position to be judging everyone else for not contributing to making the team work, since all he was doing was lying down and waiting for a miracle to happen. But truthfully, with everything on his plate, he needed a miracle more than ever. Being Park Jeojang didn't come easy. Currently ranking 1st place seemed like a dream,  but it was turning out to be more like a nightmare. He had an enormous amount of pressure to live up to the rank, or else he would face piles of hate from netizens and trainees themselves. However, he didn't mind any of the pressure if it meant Kim Jonghyun wouldn't get close to stealing his spot at the top of the pyramid. 

 From his infamous wink to the ever lovable "jeojang", Jihoon had managed to keep the hype about him alive as he wooed the national producers with his gestures. However, all the "kukku kakkas" in the world couldn't stop the Nation's Leader's continuous uprise. Yep, everybody loved Kim Jonghyun. How could they not? With the help of Mnet's angel editing, Nu'est's leader was hot on Jihoon's trail as he skyrocketed towards 1st place. But what infuriated Jihoon about it the most was that Jonghyun rightfully deserved his place. Being dubbed the Nation's Leader wasn't really a stretch, and the guy was the closest thing to an angel that Jihoon had ever seen. He couldn't even bring himself to hate him because he knew there wasn't any reason to. Even thinking that Jonghyun shouldn't be ranked first made a pit grow in Jihoon's stomach. But for some messed up reason, he couldn't stop thinking about how he should be the one on the highest seat, and Jihoon hated himself for it.

 His inner monologue was interrupted as Hyungseob's face quickly came into view, blocking the ceiling from his sight. The aegyo master groaned. "Ugh, what is it?" Hyungseob meekly backed away, not wanting to cause another fight. "It's 11 o'clock, we're all heading out." Great. It was already time to head to the dorms and the team had gotten no work done whatsoever. With a grunt, Jihoon hoisted himself up and trudged towards the exit, Hyungseob trailing behind him. He was too preoccupied about his and the team's issues that he failed to hear the quiet steps of another person walking a distance behind him, or notice the person's long black hair swinging eerily in the wind.

* * *

 If Jihoon thought the training room was tense, he soon found out that it was nothing compared to the dorms. Samuel and Woojin were in a bad mood throughout the entire walk to the dorms, and it only got worse when they both volunteered to shower first. It seemed like the duo found a way to argue about the tiniest things, whether it be about who got the top bunk for the night or who got to store their clothes on the left side of the closet. Their exasperated arguing only overlapped with Daniel's constant preaching, as his leader switch had somehow been flicked on, and he had made it his goal to sort out every conflict the teenagers had. Hyungseob had curled up in a ball on his bed, the atmosphere finally getting to him. Seongwoo was currently in the shower, which meant Jihoon had to lay in his sweat-stained clothes for at _least_ another 15 minutes- their tallest teammate also took the longest in the shower.

As Jihoon pressed his head into a pillow, his groans were cut off by a knock on the door. Daniel was quick to answer it, promptly ignoring Samuel and Woojin's continuous bickering in the background. He was surprised to come face-to-face with a red eyed Jonghyun, face streaked with fresh tears. Jihoon immediately thought that the older man was fishing for attention, and just as immediately cursed at himself for thinking so. "Jonghyun, what's-" "Taemin's dead."

The news made everybody look up. "Taemin, he-he fainted a couple of hours ago. And we took him to the hospital, but his condition-oh god, it was so bad. The doctors made us leave, but there was no way he could've been saved. A-and I was going to go back to my room, but there was nobody there, a-and I just really needed some company right now. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." "Of course not, hyung. Of course you can stay with us," Daniel quickly nodded. "I can't believe Taemin...damn. I'm really gonna miss him." Daniel started to choke up, while Hyungseob was already on the verge of tears. Jonghyun was steadily crying now and the duo had broken themselves up to look mournfully at the ground. Jihoon was never close to Taemin in the first place, but the older trainee had always been fun to be around. He wondered if Jonghyun had gotten  _that_ close to Taemin while they were practicing for the position evaluation, and then proceeded to mentally kick himself because a fellow trainee  _died,_ Jihoon, you don't necessarily have to get close to them to feel bad about it. 

 The team spent a few more minutes mourning, Jonghyun's sniffles filling the room, and filling Jihoon's mind with guilt. However, he heard a strange noise in between the sobbing that seemed to be coming from outside. He got up, which drew looks of curiosity from Jonghyun. Jihoon inwardly groaned as the _Fear_ team's leader stopped crying and asked him what he was doing.  _Jeez, can't a guy get up without being interrogated?_ "Oh, nothing, it's just that I heard something outside." "Hmm, I kind of hear it too. Lemme see." Jonghyun then got up and made his way toward Jihoon, as the younger tried to hide his grimace. The duo peered out of the room and were greeted with an extremely unpleasant sight.

Guanlin had just came back from the vending machines, determined to eat away his feelings, like what he used to do with Seonho back when they were at Cube. However, all his snacks had been dropped to the floor, as Guanlin was currently in the middle of fighting with Moonbok, whose back was turned so the duo couldn't see his face. It was a strange sight, but what made it stranger was that didn't seem to be some sort of play fight and Guanlin looked like he was in actual danger. The teenager screamed at the top of his lungs as he was pinned to the wall, trying desperately to push the older trainee out of the way. However, all his efforts were in vain. To the duo's horror, Moonbok bit straight into Guanlin's neck and the teenager collapsed on the ground. Jihoon shrieked as he could see the blood flowing out of Guanlin's neck, the flow getting stronger by every passing second, staining the carpet. Jonghyun immediately placed his hand on Jihoon's mouth, and for once in his life, Jihoon didn't see any ill intentions behind it. Unfortunately, Moonbok had heard it all too well. He whipped his head around in a disturbingly quick manner, causing a small snapping noise. His skin was gray and nearly peeling off, but his eyes were shining with rage and hunger. His teeth were bared, stained red with Guanlin's blood as he held chunks of the teen's skin in between his teeth. As Moonbok heard Jihoon's shriek, he was quick enough to react, stumbling towards their door.

The duo slammed the door shut, locked it, and immediately started to barricade it. "Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Holy fuck." The rest of the team looked on in bewilderment at Jihoon and Jonghyun's pale faces as if they had seen a ghost. "Whoa, slow down. What the hell did you guys see out there?" Daniel remarked. As Jihoon was hyperventilating too much to talk, Jonghyun tried to stammer out an explanation. "He-he was...h-he just...Moonbok just a-ate-" They were interrupted as they heard a door swing open. And another one. And another. The duo peered over their barricade of pillows to see that all of the trainee's rooms were open. The trainees started to step out, confused as to what the noise was. However, that wasn't the only thing that the duo saw. To their surprise, Guanlin had gotten up and had started to roam around as if he wasn't brutally murdered a few minutes ago. However, his neck wound was still fresh and open, his blood still spilling out onto his F sweatshirt. He and Moonbok had matching gray skin, and they walked with the same limp. 

Jihoon had seen enough horror movies to know what was going on, but he still couldn't believe it. I mean, zombies? The idea was as surreal as getting eliminated from Produce 101. He shuddered at the thought of elimination before he realized that there was truly more at stake than his rank. Focusing his attention on the mass of trainees now standing in the hallways and the zombies' starved gazes, he quickly put two and two together. 

_Oh shit._

Moonbok and Guanlin immediately hobbled towards the crowds of trainees, who began to scream and flee in the other direction. However, with over 50 boys running in one way down a narrow hallway, there were bound to be more than a few traffic jams. The zombies took advantage of the crowded halls and stumbled towards a few unlucky trainees. Jihoon could only watch in horror as Taewoo's blood splattered onto Moonbok's face as the latter bit into yet another neck, the former letting out a strangled scream before his death. He stared as Guanlin gnawed on Gwanghyun's nearly severed arm, pieces of flesh flying in the air. The Chinese trainee had always been a messy eater. For some fucked up reason, Jihoon couldn't bear himself to turn away. The sight was incredibly disgusting and horrifying, but his eyes were glued to the conflict happening right outside. Luckily, Jonghyun had snapped out of it earlier than Jihoon had, and he pried the younger's eyes away from the door.

The rest of the _Get Ugly_ team stared at them in horror and anticipation, as they all heard the growing screams outside. "Well?" Daniel prompted. "What's happening?" Jonghyun noticed that Jihoon's face was unusually pale for a boy with constant color in his cheeks, so he stepped up yet again, clearing his throat. "Ok. Somehow, Moonbok turned into a zombie and-" "Oh my god, what?" Samuel interrupted, hands tearing at his hair as Woojin rolled his eyes. "What do you mean zombie? You're joking, right?" "Muel-ah. Let me finish. I don't know how to explain it either but long story short he was eating Guanlin and now they're hungry for more. More being the, you know, crowd of trainees outside."

Once Jonghyun had finished explaining himself, Hyungseob immediately shrieked at a dangerously high pitch and started to tear up. "I can't die! Not like this! I didn't even get to pass the third round of eliminations yet!" Jihoon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "None of us have, Hyungseob. How are we-" "We have to go. Like now." The team turned to look at Samuel, a determined expression on his face. "What, are you crazy?" Woojin's Busan accent was beginning to slip into his sentences, a sign that he was getting overwhelmed. "Where are we going to go, Samuel? Haven't you noticed the only exits are being blocked by zombies right now?" "Well, we can't just stay here, I mean, sooner or later they're going to get in. We have to at least try to make a run for it. I know this emergency exit near the far left, if we all run in a straight line for about 10 seconds, we'd be faster than the zombies and-" "Shut up, Sam." Hyungseob gasped, and quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry, continue." "That plan is literally bullshit. All, and I mean _all_ the exits are blocked off, and the zombies are nearly multiplying, there's no way we could run faster-" "Like your plan's any better, Woojin! Don't tell me to shut up if you don't even have an idea of what to do. And don't say wait around in our dorm room until some zombified bandit breaks the door down."

The duo continued to bicker as Daniel looked on with a grave expression. "Actually, what Woojin's saying makes perfect sense, Sam. We don't actually know if they can open doors." "Not you too, Seongwoo-hyung, seriously? All you guys want to do is wait around like sitting ducks?" "I can't die a duck! Samuel's right, we need to at least try to leave. It's better than doing nothing." "Nobody's dying a duck, Hyungseob. There's nothing cowardly about waiting in the dorms, it'll keep us alive anyway." "Actually, Jonghyun-hyung, I kind of get why they want to leave, I mean, the zombies will probably be so distracted by everyone else that they won't notice us sneak out."

"Alright, we got Jihoon!" Samuel cheered. "Yay for Jihoon! That's 4 to 3, leave to stay! All that's missing is Daniel-hyung, and I know he'll make the right decision. Wink wink nudge nudge, Daniel-hyung, you know leaving is the better plan." "That's dumb, Hyungseob. Daniel-hyung's not going to choose to leave, he's smarter than that." "Hey! What about me? Apologize to your hyung, Woojin-ah!" "Sorry, Seongwoo-hyung, but you're kind of wrong." "Take that back, you punk!" "Calm down, everyone..." "Why are you even here, Jonghyun-hyung? No offense." "I told you, teammates got turned into zombies-" "What if you're a zombie too? "Oh my god, Jonghyun-hyung is a zombie? All the more reason to leave!"

"Stop!" Everyone sopped talking and looked at Daniel, who was standing at the front of the room, flushed with anger. "Just. Stop talking for a minute."

"...sorry." "Sorry, Daniel-hyung." "Sorry, Daniel." The team (and Jonghyun) sheepishly replied. With a few apologies, Daniel's peachy smile was back. "It's alright! I get why you guys would be worked up, I mean, zombie apocalypse and all. But what we don't need is to have arguments over each other. What we need is to talk about what to do." "Yeah, and I said we should leave," Samuel interjected. "Because if we do-" "Then we die. Bad plan, Samuel. We went over that. But if we stay-" "Then we're just as bad as ducks! I'm with Samuel, let's leave!" "No, we need to stay. We need to-" " _Guys_." 

"...sorry, Daniel."

"Okay. So, our first plan is to-" Daniel was interrupted as the door came flying down and an gray arm punched through it. The boys could see that it belonged to Park Sungwoo, resident old man, and they mourned for him for about 2 seconds before proceeding to freak out. "What do we do??? There's a zombie in the room! And we're ducks! Oh god, we're gonna die, we're dead, we're done for, we're-" Daniel clamped his hand over Hyungseob's mouth. "Shush, you might attract more zombies." With the thought of there being more zombies, Hyungseob let out another scream that was luckily still muffled. "Sorry." "Don't worry about it." "Okay, I wasn't planning on worrying about it any-OH MY GOD, DANIEL-HYUNG, WATCH OUT!" Hyungseob shrieked. Sungwoo had made it in the room and was close to biting Daniel's arm, but before he could do anything, Seongwoo punched the zombie in the jaw. He turned back at Daniel with eyes filled with with concern. It was hard to believe that they were filled with fury mere seconds ago. 

"Daniel, are you okay? He didn't get you, did he?" Daniel was speechless as he stared at Seongwoo. "N-no, I'm fine. You really didn't have to do that." "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I do that for you?" Realizing his strange choice of words, Seongwoo immediately stuttered. "I-I mean, you were going to get bit, and I couldn't have our leader turn into a zombie, right?" Seongwoo smiled. Daniel's face lit up as his grin stretched across his face, mirroring Seongwoo. "Yeah, you're right. After all, this leader has a whole team to protect, and-" He was interrupted once again as Sungwoo had gotten up from the blow and pinned Seongwoo to a wall with unusual speed, trying to bite at his face. Seongwoo was sent flying backwards as he was pinned underneath Sungwoo, struggling over the zombie's grasp.

Daniel's expression morphed into worry as he watched his best friend helplessly try to push the zombie off, but to no avail. Sungwoo was inching closer and closer as Seongwoo started to lose energy. As Daniel tried to help, Seongwoo began to protest. "N-no! You can't come near or y-you could get bit," he panted underneath the weight of the zombie. "What about you?" Daniel sputtered indignantly. "I can't just let you die!" "Don't worry about me." Seongwoo choked out, face glistening with sweat. "Just worry about the t-team." Daniel was about to protest, but had no time to say anything as Sungwoo had overpowered Seongwoo and had bit him on the neck. 

Daniel's heart dropped. His eyes widened as they met Seongwoo's, which were just as filled with horror as Daniel's. Seongwoo forced a smile and slumped to the ground and Daniel started to tear up. "Shit, Seongwoo, no. Come on, man, just no. You're not dying. Not like this. I'm not gonna have it." Seongwoo's eyes began to fill with tears as he tore his eyes away from Daniel. "Just go. It's over for me. But you can still save yourself, and the team. Just leave me here. I'll be fine." "No!" Daniel shouted, surprised at the volume of his own voice. "Like hell I'm gonna leave you here!" "Daniel, I'm warning you. Seriously, just go." It was obvious that Seongwoo's skin was already starting to dull, save for the fresh bite mark on his neck. "I'm gonna turn any second now, and if you guys stay here, then there's no telling what I'll do." 

Jonghyun slowly inched towards the door, with Hyungseob, Woojin, and Samuel behind him. "Daniel, he's right. It's time to go, we can't do anything anymore. You too, Jihoon, come on." "I've never been able to do anything." Startled at Daniel's words, Jihoon looked up at him in surprise. "What? What do you me-" "I've never done anything right. I'm a shit leader, and you all know that. Hell, even Kahi knows that. Every time Samuel and Woojin fought, I couldn't do anything. Any time Hyungseob fell behind, I would never do anything to help him. And Seongwoo- oh god, I couldn't even save him. I'm such an idiot." He was openly crying now, and so was Seongwoo, despite his nearly zombified state. "Hyung, don't say that!" Jihoon quickly interjected. "You're a great leader. You always know when it's time to take a break, and you even helped choreograph our song. Like who else could do that, right?" He babbled, desperate to get Daniel to listen to him. "Yeah, he's right. You're an amazing leader, hyung. Don't forget it." Woojin piped up. "Don't feel like you have to take care of our fights for us, Daniel-hyung. It's our fault for fighting so much anyway." Samuel added. "And Woojin helps me every time I fall behind, so don't worry!" Hyungseob chirped. Jonghyun smiled and gestured to the door. "What they're saying is right, Daniel. You've always been a great leader. Now we should probably head out before it's too late." Daniel wiped the tears away from his eyes and stepped towards the door, but before he could get any further, he was pounced on by a fully zombified Seongwoo.

The last thing the team saw of Daniel was his genuine smile and his watery eyes, but the blood splattering out of his neck quickly covered his features. In a way, Jihoon was glad that Daniel was able to realize how much he meant to everyone before he died. It was kind of bittersweet, and Jihoon swore he could see Seongwoo's eyes fill with tears as he gnawed into Daniel's flesh. Jonghyun however, didn't have time to stop and smell the roses. "Shit," he frantically muttered. "We're leaving. Now." He gathered the children and rushed out of the dorm room before Seongwoo was done eating, and managed to sneak past the zombies by hiding near a table by Samuel's trusted emergency exit. (The said boy flashed a smug smile to the rest of the team while everyone rolled their eyes.) 

* * *

 

The rest of the zombies were too busy hunting down the flocks of trainees towards the other side of the hallway, save for a few stragglers, so the team was currently safe. Now that they had time to rest, Jonghyun plopped down and leaned against the table, running his hands through his sweaty hair. "Okay, you guys. We're alive. We made it." Taking a look at the downcast faces of the younger trainees, Jonghyun realized that they weren't as preoccupied with their own well being as they were for their undead hyungs. "...Yes, I know. They're dead, and it's hard to come to terms with that. But we need to focus on the fact that we're alive and worry about that first, it's what Seongwoo and Daniel would've wanted." His teammates didn't seem to be listening to Jonghyun's pep talk, but Jihoon heard every word.  _What they would've wanted? What kind of selfish bullshit is that?  What they would've wanted is to be alive, and all you care about is how there isn't a single bite mark on your pretty face. Screw the "we", Kim Jonghyun._ "Daniel-hyung..." Hyungseob whimpered. "He felt responsible for me. For my mistakes." "Don't worry about it, Seob. He felt responsible for all of us, that's what a leader is supposed to feel." Woojin let out a sigh. "But if Samuel and I fought less, then maybe-" " _Samuel_ and I?"  _Jesus christ._

"May I remind you who started the fight about whether we should leave or stay? Samuel and I. That's a load of bullshit. More like Woojin and I, since you're always the one picking fights with me first." "Look who's talking, Mr Currently-Picking-A-Fight-With-Me-As-We-Speak. I meant what I said, and I said Samuel. And. I." "It's not your fault your dumb face makes it so easy to start fights with." Samuel retorted. "Well, it's your fault that Daniel-hyung and Seongwoo-hyung are dead!" 

There was a pregnant pause as Woojin immediately looked ashamed at what he had said, and proceeded to have a staring contest with the ground. Hyungseob curled up into a ball and Jihoon felt physically ill. Samuel's face was flamed red with anger as Jonghyun tried to calm the situation down. "Woojin, let's not say those things. And we should quiet down, we don't want any zombies to hear us." However, his pleas were ignored as Samuel was itching to fight back. "Oh yeah, well you're just projecting!" Woojin tilted his head upwards in confusion. "I'm w-what?" "You're saying all that nasty shit about Seongwoo-hyung and Daniel-hyung because you're jealous that their ranks are so much higher than yours! That my rank is higher than yours. That Jihoon's and Hyungseob's are higher than yours. You're saying all that because of jealousy-because you're jealous about the fact that Seongwoo-hyung and Daniel-hyung would've been safe at the next elimination and you'd be gone." "What? Are you fucking serious?" Woojin spluttered. "You think I still care about my stupid rank? People are dying, Samuel. The only competition now is the competition to stay alive." Even though Woojin had said that ranks didn't matter now, it was clear that Samuel had struck a nerve. Jihoon had no idea how the red-haired teen felt giving his own rank, but he knew that being a low-ranked trainee was enough of a burden to carry even through a zombie apocalypse. "Guys, please quiet down or someone might-" Jonghyun was interrupted by a hand landing on top of the table. He stood up to see who it was, only to come face to face with an undead Hwang Minhyun. 

Minhyun stood in front of the table, swaying from side to side like a broken ragdoll. Strangely enough, he wasn't doing anything else. Closely behind him were the zombified Dongho and Minki, bumping into each other and the walls, but still focused on the remaining _Get Ugly_ team members. Jonghyun was frozen in place, the usually calm expression on his face wiped away. He felt nauseous and Jihoon could see the color in his cheeks fade away.  _Shit._ Jonghyun smirked, still staring at Minhyun. How was it possible that his former groupmate still looked so good with peeling skin and a bloodstained uniform? 

As Jihoon watched Jonghyun smirk, he feared that their makeshift leader was going to react just like Daniel and let his loved ones bite through his bones. However, Jonghyun began to speak. "Hello, Minhyun. So it's come to this, huh. We were counting on you to make it to the end, you know. Me, and Minki, and Dongho. We all thought that out of the four of us, you had the best chances to reach the top 11. But it turned out to be me instead. Huh. Funny how life works." Minhyun growled in response as if he was conversing with Jonghyun, still unmoving. "I bet you're hungry. Actually, I bet Minki's hungrier. Our maknae sure eats the most out of all of us, yet he has such a small frame. Funny how life works." For a second, Jihoon thought that Jonghyun was about to give away the team for his groupmates to eat. "Well, sorry. I'd love to feed you guys, but you have more selections down the hall, don't you? These kids are mine, so go find someone else to eat. Sorry again." Minhyun's decaying mouth curved upwards in a strange fashion, and Jonghyun smiled along with him. Jihoon would've found it cute if he wasn't scared to death at the moment. He turned to look at Woojin and Samuel, the duo both wearing the same shocked expressions. He was sure that Hyungseob looked the same, but to his horror, there was nobody beside the duo. Just then, a sharp scream pierced the air.

Jonghyun tore his eyes away from Minhyun and saw Hyungseob being forcibly dragged away by Dongho, Minki hot on his trail. "Shit! Hyungseob!" He turned to Minhyun, eyes filled with betrayal. Minhyun did nothing but step back to let Jonghyun get to the teen, not even paying attention to the rest of the _Get Ugly_ team. Jonghyun let out a sigh and looked at Minhyun for one last time before dashing off. He found himself in between a bloodthirsty Dongho and Minki, with Hyungseob wailing on the ground. Jonghyun looked calmer than ever as he stared Dongho in the eyes. "Let him go. Take me instead." Hyungseob gasped, and immediately covered his mouth. "...sorry." Jonghyun stood in front of the zombies, determination evident in his face, daring them to bite. However, Dongho pushed his former leader out of the way, causing Jonghyun to collide with a nearby wall. He pounced onto Hyungseob and pried his jaws open, his wet breath blasting Hyungseob in the face. Jonghyun quickly recovered and was soon near Dongho again, this time with a bruise on his shoulder. He hesitated for a second, but with closed eyes and clenched teeth, he punched Dongho in the mouth. It caused the latter to lose focus and stumble, letting Hyungseob get away. Dongho stared up at Jonghyun, a dazed expression on his peeling face. However, the hunger got to him, and he sunk into Jonghyun's neck as the latter sobbed. 

The teens watched in horror as their temporary leader was left helpless, his tears mixing in with his blood as Dongho ravenously gnawed through his flesh. Minhyun eventually joined in, but Minki was nowhere to be found. Hyungseob looked away, wracked with guilt. His body shook with sobs as Woojin held him close, Samuel close behind. And as for Jihoon himself? 

He felt like the biggest douchebag in the world. Jonghyun truly was a selfless guy, but it took a sacrifice for Jihoon to see it. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought about all the malicious things he felt about Jonghyun, and how none of them were ever really true- they were just produced out of jealousy and spite. Something that Jonghyun had probably never felt in his entire life. And now the Nation's Leader is dead, all thanks to his own selfless behavior and Jihoon's fucked up team.

Being Park Jihoon in the middle of a zombie apocalypse with a dysfunctional team and a missing leader didn't come easy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw u started this fic before winkdeep died curse u wanna one go!  
> why do woojin and samuel hate each other? i dunno man  
> why do i take so long to update? i dunno either, but thanks for being patient and i love all of u  
> also its like a little grosser than usual this chapter so if ur not cool w blood then u shouldn't read! just lookin out for yall

Jonghyun's early death shocked them all. Nobody, including Jihoon, had thought that their leader was the next one to go, and the team wasn't taking it well. Hyungseob was definitely convinced that it was his fault and couldn't stop crying, although Woojin tried his best to soothe the sprout. Samuel was frozen in place, his mouth currently hanging open. And as for Jihoon himself?

He was at a complete and utter loss at what to do. As much as he hated to admit it, Jonghyun was an amazing leader and had really helped the remaining team members in surviving. Now that he was gone, there wasn't anyone to guide the teenagers to make the right decisions. Without him, the _Get Ugly_ team was reduced to a bunch of lost children without any sense of direction.

Woojin and Samuel finally decided to get on the same page and figure out what to do next (which only took the death of their leader to make them do so, Jihoon thought bitterly) as the remaining two listened in on their plans. However, Jihoon couldn't help but notice that Hyungseob was quieter than usual. Jihoon knew that the teen was feeling guilty about Jonghyun's death, but even so, this level of quiet was unexpected for someone like Hyungseob.

"Okay guys, we seriously have to get ourselves together before the zombies start coming back. So how about we establish some rules?" Woojin piped up. Jihoon nodded with as much enthusiasm as he could muster at the moment and Hyungseob meekly agreed. "Okay, rule one. We all have to stick together, no matter what happens." "Good idea," Samuel interjected. "Rule two should be that our main focus is finding the exit and getting the fuck out of here as soon as we can." "Agreed," Woojin sighed. Jihoon began to grow more confident. If Woojin and Samuel could find a way to work together, then surely the team wouldn't fall apart as easily as he thought it would, right? "Rule three- if anyone gets bit, no offence, but you're kind of a goner. We kick 'em to the curb." "Whoa, what? Don't be so rash, Samuel, we could still probably have them on our team at least for a little longer." Oh no.

"The fuck, why? You saw how fast people turn, Wooj. We all did." "Yeah, but being bit doesn't mean they've turned yet. They'd still be human and we can't just kick out a human member of the team." "But they'd become a zombie in like, 5 seconds." "That's 5 more seconds spent as a human with us, rather than without us." Jihoon groaned and held his head in his hands. Just when he thought things were looking up. Speaking of looking up, Jihoon stole a quick glance at Hyungseob from his peripheral vision as he cradled his head. Hyungseob's complexion went from healthy and fair to extremely pale, as if he had seen a ghost. It made Jihoon wonder what the boy was so worried about to turn as white as a sheet. He had never behaved this way when Woojin and Samuel would fight before, so what was he thinking about now?

"Rule 3- get bit, we kick." "That doesn't even rhyme, dumbass. Rule 3- zombie bite, you'll stay and fight." "At least my rule 3 makes sense, the fuck does stay and fight even mean?" "What part about kicking people out makes sense, Samuel Arredondo Kim?" Among their bickering, Hyungseob decided to quietly pipe in. "Um, guys..." "Not now, Hyungseob, we're discussing life or death here." "And we choose death, end of story." Samuel was met with a fierce glare from Woojin. "Seriously dude, how distasteful can you be?" "Sorry, but there's no point in sugarcoating it." "Guys." "You could at least show some human decency." "GUYS!" Hyungseob shrieked, loud enough to draw everyone's attention but not loud enough for the zombies to hear. "What?" Hyungseob gulped and pulled the collar of his shirt down, exposing a fresh bite mark on his milky skin. "I was bit." 

And all hell went loose. "Oh my god, when did this even happen?" Samuel exclaimed. "Are you okay?" Woojin's brows furrowed. Jihoon stayed silent, thinking about any possible situation where Hyungseob could've gotten bit and how it happened right underneath the team's nose. The normally hyper teen was now curled in on himself in shame, looking everywhere but his teammates' eyes and trying to adjust his shirt collar. "When Dongho-hyung attacked me... I got away as soon as I could after Jonghyun-hyung saved me, but Minki-hyung was too fast and hungry, I guess." Woojin's brows furrowed even deeper. "Wait, if that happened a few minutes ago, then shouldn't you be a zombie now? Like it only took a few seconds for Seongwoo-hyung." Hyungseob shrugged. "Minki-hyung's mouth is pretty small." The team settled on that as an explanation to why Hyungseob's flesh was intact, but they still had to deal with the elephant in the room.

Samuel decided to speak first, much to Woojin's chagrin. "Hyungseob-hyung. I love you like a brother. I mean, we all do, even though Woojin might not think  _brother_ would be the right word to describe it." He continued on, despite Woojin's glowering. "Anyway, you're a super cool and fun guy but I think I speak for the team when I say that you really have no choice but to leave. Minki-hyung might have a small mouth but you're gonna get infected in no time, and it's best if the rest of us aren't around when it happens." Hyungseob nodded sadly, already accepting his fate. However, Woojin wasn't giving up so easily. "Come on, can't we give Hyungseob a chance? If he didn't turn in seconds, then there's no telling how long it'll take this time! And he's still human now, we can't just leave him." "Yeah, but why take a chance, right?" Samuel eagerly turned to Jihoon, expecting that the latter would back him up. "Do whatever, I guess." Jihoon dumbly interjected. He really didn't want to think about another one of his teammates being transformed into an undead creature so soon after Jonghyun. Samuel rolled his eyes in response, deciding to ignore his hyung. "Sorry, Hyungseob-hyung." "No, it's okay." The infected teen's lip wavered a bit and he began to stand up. 

"Hyungseob, what are you doing?" Woojin tried pulling on his friend's shirt to get him to sit down, but Hyungseob had already made up his mind. "Don't listen to Samuel, he's just being negative." "No, Woojin. He's right, it's for the best. I don't want to bring you guys down any further." A sad smile was painted on Hyungseob's face, but the team could see how his eyes were filled with tears. "You won't bring us down, Hyungseob. You never did and you won't if you stay with us." Immune to Woojin's desperate pleas, Hyungseob had already started to back away from the team. As he walked away further and further, Woojin began to sob in anguish. "Don't do this, Hyungseob. Please. Don't leave us." Tears were rolling down Hyungseob's face as he let out a final wail, and stared into Woojin's eyes for the last time before turning around and breaking into a sprint, directly into the mass of zombies. Woojin collapsed into a ball and cried, while the others turned away. They soon heard a cacophony of garbled screams, and Woojin cried even harder, hands on his ears. 

 Maybe it was the guilt speaking, or some other strange force that compelled Jihoon to act, but whatever it was, it made the teen stand up and grab his teammates' hands. "We have to go. We can't waste any more time." Samuel agreed immediately, and Woojin followed, although his face was still streaked with fresh tears. Being so close to the emergency exit proved to be a blessing, as the trio made their way downstairs- only to be greeted by another zombie-infested hallway. Of course they learned how to use the stairs. Crouching behind a wall, Jihoon thanked the sun, the moon, and the national producers for how few zombies there were on this floor compared to the one above. Less zombies meant less of a need to act quickly, which allowed Jihoon to clear his mind and think of what to do next. _Oh_ , he thought.  _Guess I'm the new leader now. Great._

* * *

 

Although Jihoon felt his mind was clear enough, Woojin's mind sure wasn't. And he decided to clear his mind by angrily voicing out everything he was thinking of. "Samuel Arredondo fucking Kim, this is all your goddamn fault!" He shrieked with a hoarse throat. Jihoon motioned him to keep his voice down, but no zombies were close enough to where the trio was hiding to notice them. "If you weren't spewing all that get bit we kick bullshit, Hyungseob might not have felt so guilty and burdened!" Samuel held his head in his hands, not wanting to deal with the situation, but Woojin wasn't letting him have it. "And now, thanks to you, he thought he was doing the team a favor by fucking killing himself."  "He  _was_ doing the team a favor," Samuel groaned out. "He was being responsible, it's not my fault for Hyungseob being responsible. And don't say he was killing himself, he was practically dead anyway."  Woojin's eyes reflected white hot hate as someone who he once called his teammate acted so incredibly apathetic to his best friend's death.

"It should've been you." "What?" "What?" Jihoon mirrored. "Come on, Woojin, I know you're in pain but dude, that's a bit much." Woojin only pushed Jihoon to the side and focused on his younger teammate. "It should've been you who got bit. It should've been you who went headfirst into a crowd of zombies." Now Samuel was mad. "What the hell? Oh yeah, then I say it should've been  _you_." "Guys," Jihoon pleaded. He had never seen the duo so mad, not even earlier in the day. "You think I wanted Hyungseob to die? He was definitely more of a team player then you ever could be. Why don't you do us all a favor and join your boyfriend then?"

That pushed Woojin over the edge. With surprisingly little effort, he lifted up the younger teen and held him over his back, as Samuel loudly protested and thrashed. As Woojin walked towards the zombies with Samuel on his back, Jihoon feared the worst. He tried to grab Samuel and pull him back, but was met with Woojin's heel as the red haired teen kicked him square in the mouth. Jihoon tumbled back and held his aching jaw in his hands, but by the time he was done, it was too late. Woojin had forcefully pushed Samuel off of his back and into the crowd of zombies, and he took one more malicious glance into Samuel's eyes before he ran back to safety. Samuel tried to get up and run, but as he landed square on his butt, there wasn't enough time for him to return before the zombies grew closer. Samuel's screams were a mixture of betrayal and fury as Yongjin sank his teeth into the teen's neck.

Jihoon was stunned. He just watched his teammate murder someone. Woojin, still in a state of fury, turned away from the gruesome scene and into the closest open room. Jihoon was able to snap out of his stunned state for long enough to realize that Woojin might've just entered a zombie infested room. He ran in directly after Woojin, frantically scanning the room for any undead creatures. Luckily, the room was empty and Jihoon was unable to find anyone. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to find Woojin either. Sighing, he knocked on the bathroom door, which was locked. All he could hear were muffled sobs. "Come on, Woojin. Please open the door." After a few seconds, the bathroom door creaked open, revealing a disheveled Woojin sobbing on the floor. 

The weight of his actions and his words combined had all crashed upon the red haired teen, evident by the dry sobs that wracked his chest. Jihoon said nothing, holding Woojin in his arms as he cried. "What's wrong with me? Jihoon-ah. What's wrong with me?" "You were angry, Woojin. Angry people say things they don't mean." "They say things. But I-I killed someone. I killed Samuel. Oh god, I'm so sorry." Jihoon pressed Woojin's head against his chest and allowed him to sob even more, consoling the latter the entire time. When Woojin seemed to quiet down, Jihoon, with great difficulty, carried him and laid him onto an unoccupied bed to let him rest. This gave Jihoon some time to look around. He noticed how one bed had an assortment of candy wrappers and crumbs, and how another bed had a yellow beanie on it. Realization sank in.  _Spring Day team._ Since Yongjin had already been turned, Jihoon assumed that the rest of the members were in the same state. His heart lurched as he thought about little Woojin and Seonho, two lovable young teens who must've met a horrible fate way too early in their lives.The commotion outside had stopped. He peeked his head outside of the room, ready to get Woojin and take off running as soon as the coast was clear. The zombies were all spaced out, stumbling aimlessly and bumping into the walls. Jihoon thought he saw a familiar face, with messy brown hair and a t-shirt the same color as the dance teams' shirts, but he decided not to look any closer, for the sake of his own mental state.

However, looking past the zombies, he saw one zombie that was walking in a semi straight motion. It didn't seem to stumble, but it seemed as confused as the rest of the zombies. As it got closer to the crowd, Jihoon saw it freeze up.  _That's strange, what zombie is afraid of its own kind?_ He saw it duck its head down and walk in even more of an unsure fashion, avoiding the eyes of the other zombies as it nervously made its way through the mass. He was finally able to make out a face- a small face at that. Bae Jinyoung. So he was right- all the  _Spring Day_ members had been turned. He had noticed that Jinyoung's skin wasn't peeling off or bloodstained, and it looked as smooth as ever.  _Figures Jinyoung would be handsome as a zombie, how lucky. But even handsome zombies like Minhyun had their skin fall off, right?_ Jinyoung had passed the crowd of zombies and got closer to the end of the hallway. Suddenly, he turned his head and came face to face with a peeking Park Jihoon, making eye contact. Just then, Jihoon realized how bad the situation really was.  _A zombie just looked at me and its going into the room wait shit im in his room shit im in a zombies room and he wants to go in and im in it and woojins in it shitshitshit._

Jihoon was about to cry or scream or beg for mercy, until he noticed the complete fear evident in Jinyoung's eyes. He didn't do any of the three things listed, and instead waited for Jinyoung to speak first. And he did, in a hushed, frantic whisper. "What  the hell just happened?" That was enough for Jihoon to pull him into the room, feeling ever so relieved that there was another survivor. He checked Jinyoung's body for bite marks, the latter who stayed frozen throughout the examination in pure fear. When Jihoon had not seen any marks on the younger teen's body, his eyes lit up with joy. "Oh my god, it's so good to see another human here." "W-what? What do you mean another human?" Jihoon cocked his head in confusion. "Where were you this whole time, Jinyoung?" "I went to use the communal bathroom because Seonho had diarrhea after eating too much, and when I came back, everyone was stumbling around in the halls. And they had, like, blood everywhere. It freaked me out." Jihoon was so relieved, he let out a laugh. "And to think I thought you were one of them!" Jinyoung immediately narrowed his eyes, and Jihoon stopped mid-laugh to realize how offensive that statement was.

Jihoon had lived a long life of rosy cheeks, smooth skin, and shining eyes. He was practically a poster child for the perfect human, a sentence Jihoon never thought he'd think up until now. Jinyoung, although he was handsome and actually quite cheerful, emitted a dark aura just from his resting face, especially coupled with his deep eye bags. His gloomy appearance combined with Jihoon's own fear, had gotten the best of him and made him jump to conclusions, a fact that now made him giggle sheepishly. "Sorry, you just looked like one. Because of your face and all. N-not because you're like, ugly, like a zombie! Because you sometimes look scary. Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that. You just-" "Dude." Jinyoung interrupted, a mock hurt expression on his face, although the amused twinkle in his eyes betrayed him. "Don't go on, you're bruising my ego." Jihoon meekly apologized. He was sure that he was blushing by now.

"So why didn't the zombies bite me or anything?" Jinyoung questioned after Jihoon had finished explaining the situation. He had left out the deaths of all his teammates, instead saying that they were zombified when Jihoon had saw them. "Hmm, I dunno. Maybe they thought you were one of them?" The thought of even the zombies being fooled by Jinyoung's aura was so ridiculous, and the fact that it was probably true only made Jihoon burst into laughter. Jinyoung groaned in defeat, but soon followed. The duo, amid a zombie apocalypse, were sitting in the middle of an abandoned dorm room, laughing their heads off. It was the happiest Jihoon felt in ages. However, their mirth was short-lived as Woojin began to stir. As the red haired teen sat up, he was greeted with Jihoon and Jinyoung's expectant faces- and immediately shrieked. "JIHOON WHAT THE FUCK THERE'S A ZOMBIE IN THE ROOM" Jihoon broke down in a loud fit of giggles, while Jinyoung's betrayed expression was written all over his small face. Woojin didn't see the humor in bringing an enemy into the room, as his face was frozen mid-scream. 

 "Jinyoung's a human, Wooj." Jihoon spoke through his laughter. "Yup. I'm alive." Jinyoung sadly remarked. Realizing his mistake, Woojin sheepishly grinned, baring his snaggletooth. "Oh. Sorry, Jinyoung." "No problem."  Once he had gotten past the fact that Jinyoung wasn't a zombie, it was obvious that he was just as glad as Jihoon to see another survivor. The trio sat in the small room in pure silence for a few minutes, basking in each others' company. It all felt very relaxing until reality swept over Jihoon like a wave. They still had to find a way out of the dorm. "I'll go," Jinyoung piped up. The duo looked at the small faced boy in shock. "What do you mean you'll go? Go where?" "No, I mean that I'll go in front. When we decide to leave. You know, because I look like a zombie and all." He said the last sentence in such an unamused tone that the duo couldn't help but laugh. "Are you sure, Jinyoung? Even if they didn't notice you the first time, there's no telling what they might do now," Jihoon piped up. For someone who participated heavily in coming up with ideas, Woojin was oddly silent. Jihoon inferred that his friend didn't want to say anything that might influence the opinions of others, not after what happened to Hyungseob, and decided to speak for the both of them. 

He thought for a few minutes, and then came up with an idea. "Okay, guys. This is just an idea, but I'm warning you- it might get gross. Okay, so zombies are pretty dumb. It doesn't take much to fool them. So I was thinking, what if we..." He took a pause, obviously unsure of his own idea. However, the inviting looks on his friends' faces prompted him to continue. "If we get some blood and-" "What?" "Hear me out. If we get some blood and like, put it on ourselves?" "Dude, ew." "Yeah, I know. Ew. But if we smell dead and look dead, then they might think we actually are dead, right?" Jinyoung and Woojin took the idea into consideration, although both of them wore disgusted expressions. "Yeah, I guess? But I really don't want to cover myself in blood." Jinyoung muttered. "Oh, then you don't have to! Because you're going first." "What?" "You volunteered in the first place." "I guess so." The trio decided to walk in a straight line directly past the crowd of zombies, with Jinyoung and his deceiving features in front, and the pink sausage duo right behind him. It was a pretty risky plan, of course, but what else was Jihoon to do?

* * *

 

Jinyoung stood watch as the duo managed to smear some blood found in the hallways onto their skin, covering them in a musky scent. Woojin was trying his best not to gag, and Jihoon regretted his decision once the red smears discolored his practice shirt. He tried not to think about whose blood it could've been. When Jinyoung turned around to check on them, he nearly dry heaved. "You guys stink," he whispered. "Thanks," Jihoon whispered back as a smile appeared on Jinyoung's face. "Stop, don't smile. You'll look more like a human," Jihoon scolded, even though he was grinning as well. Taking a deep breath, the duo got behind Jinyoung and started to drag their feet across the stained carpet. Jihoon tried to not let his nervousness show as he shuffled along, but it seemed like Jinyoung was doing just fine. 

They had made it into the center of the zombie crowd. If any zombie were to notice their facade, all three of them would be dead meat. There would be no way for them to escape, as there were zombies on every side of the line. The only thing they could do was accept their death as if it was natural. Jihoon forced the idea out of his head, hoping that his cheeks weren't reddening in nervousness. As the line moved forward, to the trio's relief, nobody had noticed them yet. Jihoon's plan worked- the zombies really thought they were one of their kind. Just as they had made it to the nearest staircase, Woojin's head whipped to the left as he came face to face with an undead Kim Samuel.

The teenager stumbled around, not noticing Woojin was a human. His skin already had tears in them and his hair was falling out, but there was no blood on him whatsoever. He probably didn't get a chance to eat yet. Noticing this, Jihoon discreetly grabbed Woojin's hand, telling him to snap out of it. But his red haired friend was in a trance. His eyes had turned glassy as he stared into the empty holes where Samuel's eyes should have been. It looked as if Woojin wanted to cry, but no tears would come out. By now, Jinyoung had stopped walking as well, yet he still played the role of a zombie. "Dude, come on. Snap out of it." "My fault. It's all my fault. I did this." Woojin didn't spare Jihoon a backwards glance, as he spoke facing Samuel's corpse. He then looked down at his stained clothing and swallowed a lump in his throat. "I have blood on my hands." "Wooj, come on. We just took that blood so we could-" "Yeah, I know, idiot. I didn't mean this blood. I mean- I mean Samuel. And Hyungseob. And everyone else."

Samuel swayed side to side, still unaware of the situation. Jihoon was growing more frantic at the moment. "Stop being an idiot, Woojin. None of that was your fault." "Stop sugarcoating it, Jihoon. I can face the truth. It's fine. I'm fine." And just like that, Woojin started to walk backwards until he was back in the center of the zombie crowd. Due to the trio's motions, they still had the zombies fooled, but not for long. "Woojin, come on, dude. I'm scared. Please come back. The exit is right there." "It's fine, man. I'll be fine. Take care of Jinyoung." "What? What do you mean, dumbass?" Jihoon spat out in fierce whispers. "Get your ass over here!" But with a smile that could only belong to someone who was completely at peace, Woojin knelt down until he was in a ball, in the middle of the zombie crowd. The creatures stirred, confused. And with all the strength and desperation his body could handle, Woojin broke out into a tremendous scream. 

That got the zombies' attention. Now that they were sure that Woojin wasn't one of them, they hobbled towards him as fast as they could. And in a few seconds, Woojin's arm was already being torn into. "Goodbye, Jihoon! You were the best friend a guy could ever have!" He shouted to the horrified boy, his sentence being cut short by his own screams of pain. Jihoon, horrified, let out a shriek of his own. Jinyoung, fully engrossed in the situation, wore an all-too-human expression of horror on his face. Once the zombies realized that there were not only one, but three humans they could gnaw on, they chased after the duo as well. Luckily, Jinyoung and Jihoon were close enough to the staircase that they sent off running to in a full on sprint, trying their hardest to avoid the zombies.

Slamming the door open, the duo rapidly dashed down the stairs, the smell of death trailing behind them. Jihoon felt the blood rushing in his ears as he ran as fast as his feet could take him, his own pants being the only thing he could hear. However, once he realized there wasn't a second pair of feet running beside him, it was too late. Horrified, Jihoon turned around and looked past the staircase to see Jinyoung being torn into by a ravenous Seonho. The small faced teen had barely made it past the first flight until the zombie, fueled by his own hunger, ran faster than the duo thought a zombie could run, and came across Jinyoung's pale skin as a snack. "Jinyoung!" Jihoon cried out, instinctively reaching a hand out to his friend. Even though he was being bitten into, Jinyoung could still scream his last words. "Go! Get out! Ya, Park Jihoon, what are you still doing here? Run!" Jinyoung flailed against the hungry zombie's grip as Jihoon began to cry, not even noticing how Jinyoung had dropped the honorifics. "I can't leave you here. I need to help you, if I don't, you'll die-" "I'll die no matter what, Jihoon! But what about you? You need to live! You need to get out!" His voice was getting weaker, and his body began to slump against Seonho's chest.

"I'm sorry, Jinyoungie! I'm so sorry," Jihoon sobbed. "D-don't be sorry, j-just...just get out..." The teen stumbled and collapsed, as Seonho continued to chew. There was nothing he could do to save Jinyoung anymore. But his friend was right- he had to save himself. Tears blurred his vision as Jihoon ran down the rest of the stairs and finally, out of the dorm.

He was met with the harsh cold air slapping him in the face, the serenity of the outdoors nearly mocking him. It was quiet. Too quiet. Too lonely. There was truly nobody left in Jihoon's life, and for a second, he wished that he had been killed by the zombies along with the rest of his friends. The friends that he loved and cared for, who he had spent countless nights practicing with and gossiping with, were now gone. _Why did I have to be the last one standing?_ Jihoon questioned to the full moon.  _Why couldn't it be someone who deserves to live, like Jonghyun, or Daniel, or anyone else but me?  Why do I get to live but everyone else doesn't?_ And with nobody to turn to and nowhere to go, Park Jihoon slumped down onto the stone sidewalk and sobbed until no tears were left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end ^-^  
> push me to the edge all my friends are dead- jihoon, probably  
> anyway how did yall like it? too sad? dw bc I probably have a fluffy story coming next! feel free to leave feedback (or compliments ;) or insults :') tbh either is fine)  
> also i love jinyoung idk why i made fun of him for looking like a zombie for like 5 paragraphs

**Author's Note:**

> me: i love everyone in pd101  
> also me: fucking kills them all  
> go stream energetic on yt!


End file.
